


Past pain

by Mojo_ferret



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Consent Issues, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Panicking, Shipping, commitment issues, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojo_ferret/pseuds/Mojo_ferret





	Past pain

As the sun sets the land is covered in quite and dark, Wilson sits in his tent writing by candle light, he hears a small snap of twigs outside the tent that make him jump a little. Sighing he rolls his eyes thinking of Willow sneaking off in to the night again.....she's been doing that a lot lately. Wilson is ripped from his thoughts something slides closer to him, he feels hot breath in his ear.  
“Surprise” says a deep whisper

relief floods over him as he turns around and shouts  
“MAXWELL!!! Try knocking next time I nearly had a heart attack”,  
a tall man in a purple suite stands sheepishly in the tent   
the scientist huff “what do you want?”

Maxwell moves the hand he had had behind his back out towards Wilson and says

“happy anniversary”.

Wilson stands shocked for a moment looking down at the present being held out to him  
“I....I thought you'd forgotten”,

“never, it just took a little longer than expected to find what I required”.  
Wilson smiles taking the present and gently unwrapping it, sitting inside was his necklace the one Maxwell had given him so long ago

“i thought I'd lost it I didn't have the heart to tell you”,

Maxwell chuckles “you worry to much”

“thank you very much I worry just the right amount, which is a lot”

this comment makes Maxwell snort threw his nose.

After stifling a laugh Wilson asks “how come you changed it?”

An excited expression fills Maxwell's face“the ancients used theses to tell others how they felt, yours use to mean friendship but I upgraded it to mean bonded ones or lovers”.

Wilson blushes standing up from the chair and hugging Maxwell

”you know your dork”

Maxwell smiles and begins to sway while humming a tune, he moves his hands putting them in to Wilson's they dance swaying from side to side. Maxwell french dips Wilson their faces almost touching, Wilson brings his closer and closer passed Maxwell's face to his ear and whispers,   
“i got you a present too but you have to close your eyes”

they part the last thing Maxwell see before shutting his eyes is Wilson darting towards the bed.

“What are you up to Higgsbury?”

“HEY!! no peeking”

a moment later silence falls over the tent, Maxwell wonders if the present was leaving him standing here like an idiot, maybe Wilson final realized wHaT a PiLe oF gARbaGe.... but then a small voice says

“you can look now”.

Maxwell opens his eyes taking deep breaths, he see the scientist laying on the bed wearing a pair of what a peers to be handmade stockings and don't a lot else, a hot flush cover his face the thoughts from earlier melting away

“do you like?”

Maxwell nods Wilson grabs his hand and pulls him on to the bed, he sits straddling Wilson who puts is arms above his head as if they were bound and in a slightly silly breathy voice

he says “oh no I've been captured by the great nightmare king, I'll have too follow his **every command** if I wish to escape with my life, **Whatever** they may be”.

A devilish smile spreads across Maxwell's face showing sharp white teeth

“every command you say”,

he walks his fingers slowly down Wilson's stomach but before they can reach their destination Maxwell hears a far too familiar voice.

“William darling”

looking up he sees a flash of Charlie in Wilson's position

“this isn't like you, please William your hurting me”

“Charlie...I'm sorry”.

The scene fades away to black he's in the throne room, shadow hands grab at his clothing or whatevers left of it their voices echo around the empty space

“ _consent?”_

They burst in to laughter that quickly turns to rage

“ _we own you that means you do what we want when we want it, well unless you want things to be difficult again”_

Maxwell's voice stutters “I.-I...ok”

“MAXWELL!”

Everything flashes back to normal the old man pushes away curling up in to a ball shaking and

mumbling

”I can't not again” over and over,

he feels hands scoop around him one pushes his face he sees Wilson's concerned eyes staring in to his.

In a soft voice scientist says “You have my trust and my consent”

”I don't think you should give them to me all I'll do is.....”

Maxwell's voice trails away, Wilson takes a deep breath

“I can't you've always had them since the day you said you wanted to be mine and I said I would be yours and look what's happened, we have a big slightly dysfunctional family, an amazing all tho rather fluffy son........I'm happy, which is something I haven't been in a long long time”.

after a small pause Wilson says

“I love you”

he looks down tears are flowing down Maxwell's face but the smile tells him their happy ones, Maxwell gives a loud snotty sniff wiping his hand under his nose

Wilson snorts “ewww”

“well I'm sorry all of us can't cry like movie stars”

Maxwell sniffs again

“you emotional dork”.

They embrace tightly in low voice Wilson says

“we can wait for as long you like until you feel comfortable, for now why don't we just cuddle?”

The old man nodes lying down next to him

“how did you know what was happening?”

“You said a couple of things I pieced it together”

“Wilson?”

”Yes?”

“I love you too”.

 

 

 


End file.
